


The Fairie AU Nobody Asked For But I Really Wanted

by paramorepenguin



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramorepenguin/pseuds/paramorepenguin
Summary: William and Gabe admit that they love each other, and also admit that they have big-ass wings





	The Fairie AU Nobody Asked For But I Really Wanted

Okay, so _maybe_ they were both drunk. Just a little, though. 

And maybe that meant they were both willing to spill a few secrets.

So that just _might_ have something to do with the fact that they were stumbling into WIlliam’s apartment at half past twelve, unable to keep their hands off of eachother.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty, Guillermo. I think I said that already, but fuck it, it’s true.”

William giggled, blushing even more. “Ya might’ve mentioned it.”

“Good. It needs to be mentioned more.”

William makes a small noise that may have been a response to Gabe’s statement, although it just as easily could have been a response to be pushed against the wall. Probably the latter, as he begins to slide Gabe’s hoodie off, gasping as the mentioned began sucking at his neck.

Soon, William’s own jacket is on the floor, and his button-up isn’t really buttoned up anymore, and he’s trailing kisses along Gabe’s jaw, tugging at his t-shirt.

Gabe, naturally, pulled away for a moment and, without thinking, pulled off said shirt, completely forgetting that he hadn’t planned for this that morning, and, as such, hadn’t concealed his wings.

As the dark, feathered limbs unfurl, he quickly begins to stutter for an explanation. “Ah, fuck, I- I can explain! I-”

William just laughed, shrugging his own shirt off to reveal sparkly, almost transparent, butterfly-like wings. They were mostly a warm, honey color, with accents of soft turquoise and dark lavender.

“I guess I wasn’t the only fairie in hiding, huh?”

“I guess not. But… This doesn’t change anything, right?”

“About what?” William’s puzzled face was rather comical, under the circumstances. “About us or about this?”

“Yeah. All of that,” was Gabe’s prompt response.

“Yes to the first one, no to the second. Now that we both know about,” he gestures to their wings. “These, we can stop pining over each other and get on with it. But we’re definitely still… Whatever this was leading up too.”

“Fucking, probably. That’s good. If you want to fuck, that is.”

William nods. It doesn’t take long for them to fall back into their positions, William against the wall, Gabe pressed up against him, then almost carrying him to the bedroom, til it’s stated that the couch is closer, and then he almost drops WIlliam unceremoniously, but then he thinks better of it, because wings are delicate, so he sets him down gently.

“I’m gonna say this right now, I’ve never fucked another fairie before.”

William smirks. “There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?”

And Gabe nods, because he’s Gabe and he’ll try _just about_ anything once, and then the last few remaining clothes are on the floor, and Gabe has to find his hoodie and fish around in the pockets for the emergency lube and then there’s the obligatory, rather unceremonious prep, and then…

“Fuck.”

“Ohmy. Fuck. Gabe.”

“I know, fuck, je connais, Guillermo.”

Gabe prays that the neighbors aren’t home because he’s normally loud, and maybe it’s because he’s only ever had sex with humans and humans are just mediocre or maybe it’s just because it’s William, but he really can’t hold back, and, as he quickly discovers, William is loud as well.

It takes a minute for Gabe to fully adjust to how good and how _right_ this feels, and then he realises that William is begging Gabe to pull his hair and that’s not exactly something Gabe would be loathe to do in a situation like this, he’s not exactly all that vanilla himself, so he happily obliges, tangling his fingers in the soft, silky mess that is William’s hair, gently tugging.

When Gabe finally finished, collapsing on top of William, then snuggling up to him, he was more than happy to ask; “So. You wanna be my boyfriend?”

And that was the first of many times that William would say yes.


End file.
